1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial module apparatus, and more specifically, relates to a field of security surveillance.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Security surveillance is one of the most popular development fields, as demand for the security of individuals, homes and neighborhoods, and public places increases. With increases in terrorist attacks such as those of Sep. 11, 2001, countries have increased focus on national security issues, and the huge growth of rapidly developing economies is also triggering the development of security surveillance. From a technical point of view, advanced imaging and network transmission technologies are making security surveillance more convenient and widespread.
Usually, control or signal cables of a control apparatus are connected to the application modules or functional modules. During maintenance activities, the original cables have to be disconnected for replacing a module, and the cables reconnected afterwards. Because external communication cables are directly connected to the modules, the cable connection may be messy. Therefore, maintenance can be time-consuming and errors may occur when reconnecting the cables.
Moreover, a traditional industrial security module apparatus only includes a detection functional module capable of performing simple detection, and cannot verify abnormal activities or respond efficiently. As a result, the security surveillance function is limited and cannot provide complete security surveillance control.